Dear Diary
by HellKaisersAngel
Summary: This is my collection of Bethyl prompts I receive on here and on Tumblr. As I write them I will post them on both sites. Will be rated M for smut entries. Enjoy!
1. You

_**You**_

_(Inspired by the song You by The Pretty Reckless)_

Beth made her way down the hallway slowly, letting her fingertips run down the wall as she walked. She fought back tears as she stepped into her bathroom and looked around at the absence of his belongings. The shower only had her things, his bodywash and shampoo long gone. Her toothbrush stood alone in the holder on the back of the sink, his favorite bath towel gone from the rack where it used to hang next to hers. She ran her hands through her silken blonde locks, looking back at herself in the mirror. She sighed at the smeared makeup on her face from the previous night where her sister had taken her out to try and cheer her up and get her to meet someone new.

"He's gone, Beth." she murmured to herself and bit her bottom lip to fight back the hot, angry tears, "He's just gone."

She straightened out her old white tank top, leaving her black panties bare as she left the bathroom to go to the living room. She sat down on her couch and looked up at the ceiling, closing her eyes and grabbing one of her throw pillows. She covered her face and entertained the thought of smothering herself long enough to pass out and fall into a deep sleep to pass the day away.

Daryl Dixon was gone, and had been for a few weeks now. All the stupid fights over the dumbest of things, all of the blaming each other every time they got into an argument, their hectic work schedules causing them to barely see each other had ruined their relationship. He couldn't take it anymore and left.

Everyone told her she would feel better after time and honestly? She still felt like shit and missed him more and more each day. She had never felt so hurt and so pathetic after a break up. She sighed and moved the pillow off of her face and stood to go to the kitchen. When she took a step she heard something crack under her foot, jerking it back and looking down at the floor. She retrieved the CD case from the floor and felt her eyes well up with fresh tears at her handwriting on the DVD inside.

Beth+Daryl=

She went to throw it away in her kitchen trash but looked back at her tv, then down at the cracked case in her hand, the DVD unharmed inside and walked up to her entertainment center. She hesitated after placing the disc in her player and turning her tv on, her finger hovering over the Play button. She swallowed hard and hit the button, moving to her couch and sitting back down as the first home video images of her and Daryl popped up on the screen.

Daryl shuffled through his room, kicking empty beer cans and bottles to the side as he looked for clothes to wear that day. He snatched up a shirt and placed it to his nose to sniff, snorting and tossing it to the side.

"_Daryl, your huntin' clothes smell so bad!" _she would call from the wash room while she placed his clothes in the washing machine and he couldn't help the small grin on his face. Before he got in the shower he would usually try to hug her and hold her against him, both of them ending up in fits of laughter as she tried to fight him off before he bathed.

The smile on his face quickly faded and he jerked his dresser drawer open. He grabbed a clean t-shirt and slid it on, pulling a pair of pants off of the foot of his bed and stepping into them. He sat on the edge of his bed and reached underneath, pulling out his old worn-out boots and a pair of socks he hoped weren't too dirty.

"_Every time you're missin' socks I know exactly where to find them. Tucked inside your boots under your bed." _

He placed his face in his hands and sighed heavily, glancing over at the small picture frame he still had sitting on his bed side table. Their smiling faces looked back at him in the tiny silver frame, her blue eyes bright and vibrant to match her dazzling smile. He picked it up and held it between his two rough and calloused hands, his thumb rubbing the glass over her face.

"What'd I do, Beth?" he muttered and set the picture frame back, laying back on the bed and staring up at the broken fan on the ceiling, "I need out of here." He stood up and grabbed his leather vest and jacket, storming out of the small apartment and down to his waiting motorcycle.

Beth held the pillow tightly against her as tears streamed down her face. She watched the images flash in front of her across the screen. Images of hugs, videos of her singing that he took or videos she took of him at random moments during the days. They're were images of them kissing, and one video of her he had taken when they had woken up one morning.

They had made love that night for most of the night and when he had woken up, he had sworn that the morning light had been just perfect against her skin and had to get her on film. She had woken up to him recording her and had smiled, Daryl catching their good morning kiss on video before just talking to her and having her show off her new diamond ring.

"I love you, future Mrs. Dixon." he said in the video and Beth felt the lump rise in her throat as her eyes burned. She buried her face in her pillow as she heard her voice returning his love and another quick, shared kiss between the two. She reached forward and hit the stop button on the remote, looking up and seeing their lips barely parted on screen. She headed out of her living room and back down to her bed room, rummaging through her dresser and finding an old pair of ripped blue jeans and a soft black t-shirt. She stopped by the bathroom to wash the old make up off of her face and brush her teeth quickly, running a brush through her hair before snatching her keys and her jacket up from the foyer.

"I need air." she told herself as she slung the front door open, stopping in her tracks at the figure sitting on his motorcycle in front of her house.

"I need to talk." he said when he saw her tear stained face, "I need you in my life, Beth."


	2. Never Have I Ever

_Prompt: everyone is reunited and maybe their on Alexandria and the group decides to play ' Never Have I Ever' and Someome eventually says 'I've never been in love with beth greene' ( because the group has their suspicions) and it ends with daryl chugging down his beer ( cause he loves her so much) and kisses her. Extra fluffy please! Thank you!' _

Beth hummed softly as she kept swaying side to side, Judith's head tucked under her chin. Both sets of eyes were closed and Beth could feel her exhaustion taking over. Maybe she would take the already sleeping baby back to her room, lay her down in the pack-n-play they had found on a run, and settle down in her own bed. Since making it to Alexandria she felt a sense of ease, like a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders and she could breathe.

"Alright, Miss Judith. Let's head to bed." she whispered softly before a gentle knock sounded from the doorway. She turned around and saw Daryl leaning against the frame with his arms crossed as he watched her.

"You callin' it a night already?" he asked as he stepped forward and placed a hand on Judith's tiny back.

"We're both really tired."

"I was sent to come get you. We're all gatherin' up to have some fun and relax." He saw her look down at the baby and watched as she thought it over, glancing back up at him and smiling softly, "I'll lay her down."

"I can do it, Daryl."

"Nah, hand her over." he said and took her carefully from Beth, Judith squirming and starting to whimper in protest, "Shh, lil' asskicker. It's okay." He tucked her against his chest and pat her back gently, bouncing her softly as he nodded towards the stairs.

"Thank you." Beth said softly and leaned forward to plant a soft kiss on the back of Judith's head, her gaze flicking up to Daryl before she walked out of the room. She made her way down the stairs and into the living room of the safe house where she saw her group gathering, Rick and Glenn setting down random bottles and cans of beer and liquor they had acquired during a run with Daryl and Tyreese.

"There you are. I was wonderin' if you were gonna join us. What'd you do with Daryl?" Maggie asked as she patted the empty spot on the floor next to her.

"He offered to lay Judy down for me." Beth answered as she settled down cross-legged and watched as Sasha, Bob and Carol started lighting candles to put in the middle of the circle the group was settling down in, "What's with all of the drinks?"

"We're gonna have some fun, jus' like I told you. Judy's out like a light." he said as he set the baby monitor down by Beth, grabbing two cans of beer and settling down next to her, "Here. Don't drink it yet, we're gonna play a game."

"So what's this game again?" Rick asked as the group finished enclosing the circle, the living room becoming darker as the sun set quickly.

"Never Have I Ever, right?" Beth asked as she glanced over at Daryl who nodded in rely while he popped his can open, "You wanna play this again?"

"I think maybe the group could use a game to know each other a little better." he answered and reached over, popping her can and seeing her smile, "What?"

"You tryin' to get lit again like at the shack?"

"Ain't never needed a game to get lit before." he answered with a smirk and let his gaze wander to Maggie and Glenn who were watching the two in interest, "C'mon, let's play. Who's goin' first?"

"I used to play this in high school and college." Maggie said with a grin as beer cans and bottles were being passed around, "Let's see. Everyone has to be 100% honest, no lying! Never have I ever...owned a fake ID!" Everyone began looking around and started chuckling at Tyreese's face when Sasha turned up her bottle for a sip.

"What?" she asked with a sheepish grin, Tyreese shaking his head with a smile, "I never did anything too bad!"

"Just take your turn." Tyreese laughed and Sasha tapped her chin as she thought.

"Never have I ever shoplifted."

"Oh that tastes horrible." Beth said as she, Daryl, Rosita, Eugene and Rick all took a large sip. Maggie's head whipped around along with most everyone else's as she looked at Beth in surprise.

"You care to explain?" she asked and saw Beth's cheeks turning a bright red.

"Well, one day when Mama took me to the store with her, I really wanted a pack of gum but she kept telling me know. So while she was talking to the cashier I snuck a piece out of the pack and crammed it into my mouth before they noticed." she answered quickly as she tried to ignore everyone's eyes on her.

"Wow, lil' rebel." Maggie said with a smile and Beth shook her head.

"Nah, I felt so guilty after bible study that night I started cryin' and Mama asked me what was wrong. After I finally confessed she took me back to the store to apologize to the manager and ask him to forgive me."

"You're too sweet for your own good." Daryl said and elbowed her gently, watching her smile and laugh. Glenn nudged Maggie and nodded towards the two, watching them in the gentle flicker of the candle light.

"Never have I ever been in love." Eugene said and sighed audibly when multiple people took a drink. Glenn smirked when he saw Beth take a sip and Daryl sneak one in quickly after looking around to see if anyone was watching him.

"I got one." Glenn said and locked eyes with Daryl as he smirked, "Never have I ever...been in love with Beth Greene." Though the candle light was dim and the shadows were heavy Glenn could still see the red on her face as the whole group turned their attention to the young blonde.

"G-Glenn what the hell?" Beth whispered as she clutched her drink tightly in her hands, her eyes looking around the group, "I have to go to the bathroom." she said and moved to her feet quickly but was stopped when she saw Daryl's beer can move to his lips. He tilted his head back and chugged the warm liquid quickly, crushing the can in his hand before tossing it over his shoulder. The group was quiet and Beth shifted uncomfortably where she stood just before Judith whimpered on the other end of the monitor.

"I got it." she volunteered quickly and held her can in one hand, hurrying for the stairs and holding on to the banister as she hurried to Judith's room. She reached for the other baby monitor and shut it off, reaching into the pack-n-play to cover the little girl back up and soothe her with a short lullaby.

"You okay?" She jumped at the sound of Daryl's voice from the doorway and turned to see him, setting her drink down on a small bedside table and nodding.

"Yeah...yeah I'm okay. Just a little embarrassed from being singled out." she answered and scratched the back of her head, looking up from the floor as he stepped into the room and closed the door.

"Well, how many other people do you think I feel that way about?" he asked and saw her shrug her shoulders.

"I didn't think it would be me." Her voice was quiet and nearly impossible to hear. He sighed and scratched his beard, stepping towards her and shoving his hands in his pockets.

"You taught me a lot when we were out there on our own together."

"Daryl I didn't do much."

"You taught me hope. And faith. You taught me that there was still good people in the world, Beth, and you taught me that maybe there is someone I can trust. Shit like this ain't easy for me to do, Greene. It's hard to explain all this. If you...if you don't feel the same I understand, I mean, maybe I shoulda lied back there. I really put you in an awkward position."

"Glenn put us in an awkward position. You didn't think your idea for a game would turn around on you, did you?"

"This is what I get for tryin' to have a good time. I'll go on so I don't wake up Judith."

"Daryl? I never said I didn't feel the same." she answered and bit her lip, crossing her arms in front of her and watching as he searched her eyes. He took a cautious step towards her and reached forward, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Beth..."

"I love you, Daryl Dixon. I have for a while." Daryl pulled her forward and brought his head down, crushing his lips against hers in a firm kiss that sent her heart racing rapidly into her throat and her head became light and dizzy. She reached up and gripped his shirt, closing her eyes and pressing into his body in response.

"Been wantin' to do that since the funeral home." he murmured against her lips. Beth let out a soft giggle and moved her hands to cup his face, giving his lips a quick peck, "Think you can make it through the rest of the game?"

"I dunno, I'm kinda really enjoyin' where I am right now."


	3. Heartbroken

_prompt: Carol can see that Daryl is heartbroken and in love with Beth and they have a conversation about it _

"You're quiet tonight." Carol said as she watched the hunter's back in front of her while they trudged along the path through the woods. She heard him answer with a small grunt and she sighed, reaching up and wiping a bead of sweat from her forehead with an old bandana.

"What's wrong, Daryl?"

"Ain't got much to talk about." he growled as he ducked under a low hanging branch, holding it up for Carol to follow before pushing on along the trail. Their surroundings were alive with the sound of crickets and other noisy bugs that night, a cool breeze rustling the trees and bushes every few minutes and putting them on edge.

"I think you do." she said and stopped. He stopped as well and turned around to see her staring him down with a hand propped on her hip and an eyebrow raised. He pinched the bridge of his nose between his eyes before shoving his hair out of his face and leaning back against a tree.

"Ain't nothin' to worry about." he muttered and saw her cross her arms before shifting her weight to one foot.

"We're not just on a supply run, are we?" He didn't answer her. Instead he kept his gaze down on the ground at his foot that he was using to kick at a small rock embedded in the trail, "Her being gone has really got you torn up."

Daryl stood straight and readjusted his crossbow on his back, shoving his free hand in one of his ratty pockets and started down the trail again.

"You really do have strong feelings for Beth."

"Don't." he growled as he whipped around, "Don't say her name. Please."

"Avoiding the giant elephant isn't going to make it go away, Daryl." Carol argued and saw him shift in agitation, "You can talk to me. You know you can."

"I should have told her to stay in the house and hide in a closet or somethin'. I had those stupid fuckers distracted. If she had stayed...I wouldn't be out here lookin' for her! I'd be back at camp, sitting around some stupid fire and listenin' to some stupid story someone's tellin'. But she'd be right there next to me and she'd be okay." He felt his body tense as his temper rose and if it wasn't for the face he would most likely crack or break a knuckle, he'd try putting a hole in the closest tree.

"Daryl you can't blame yourself for what happened to her. You were trying to protect her." Carol said and watched as he ran his fingers through his hair and took in a slow, shaky breath. He was broken, shattered inside over a young blonde who had so obviously captured the hunter's heart. She stepped forward and placed a hand on his arm, Daryl jerking back and shaking his head.

"Don't." he whimpered and gripped his crossbow tightly, "I gotta find her, Carol. I gotta find Beth and I better find her in one piece or I'm trackin' the sorry sonofabitch and putting a damn bolt between their fuckin' eyes." he snarled and Carol felt a smile pull at the corner of her mouth.

"I'll be damned, Daryl Dixon."

"What?"

"I never thought I'd see you fall in love." Even in just the soft light of the nearly full moon she could see his face pale and his expression harden, "Oh don't even act like you aren't and try to hide it."

"What are you talkin' about?"

"Elizabeth Greene. It's so obvious how you feel. Now if you want my help finding your little songbird, you're gonna have to quit shutting down on me, deal?" She reached forward and patted his shoulder, giving it a squeeze before walking past him to continue down the trail, "You're gonna see her again, and she'll be okay."


	4. Baby Bump

_Prompt: Can you write a prompt where the group has been in Alexandria for a while when Beth arrived. She searchs for Daryl and finds he's with another woman who looks like Beth and who's pregnant with Daryl's child _

Beth tucked herself behind a tree as she watched the men at the gate to the town, her stomach growling fiercely as she watched one snack on a pack of crackers with his gun sitting nose down on the ground and propped against his leg. The three men were laughing at some joke the one with the crackers shoved in his mouth had said, shifting their rifles in their hands as they leaned against the makeshift gate.

"_It could be safe." _her brain told her but her hand went straight to the scar on her cheek and she swallowed hard, closing her eyes tightly and taking a deep breath, _"Go. Go up to them. They have food. There are houses. Clean clothes. Clean water. Supplies. Go, Greene. Go." _She hesitated for a moment, gripping the pistol on her hand and looking up at the blue sky peeking through the leaves in the tree she hid behind, _"You can't be afraid of everyone. You can't be afraid forever. There are still good people." _

She took a cautious step out from behind the tree and waited for them to notice her, but it wasn't until her other foot snapped a twig that the guards looked her way and raised their guns. She stopped short and instinctively raised her hands, showing her gun with her finger off of the trigger. Biting her lip she fought the urge to turn tail and run.

"What's your name, sweetheart?" one of the men asked as they lowered their guns after seeing her.

"Beth. Beth Greene." she answered, trying to hide the shakiness in her voice, "Can I put my gun up? I swear. I'll keep my other hand up." she said and they nodded. Beth slid her gun in a holster she had found and put both hands back in the air for the men to see.

"Are you looking for safety?" the one with the crackers asked, watching her glance at the packet sticking out of his pocket quickly before back at him.

"Y-yes." she answered. The man with the crackers stepped forward and placed his hands on hers, pushing them down.

"We're not gonna hurt you so no need to stand there like a criminal. Come on, let's get you inside a cleaned up. Hungry?" he asked and she nodded, the man fishing the pack of crackers out of his pocket, "They're a little stale, but once you get cleaned up someone will get you some more food. Welcome to Alexandria."

Beth capped the bottle of water she was drinking from and straightened out the light blue sun dress she had been given from one of the women, Maria was her name, after she had helped the weakened girl to bathe. Once the dirt and dried blood had been cleaned off of her and out of her hair, she had been given a small plate of fresh vegetables and a piece of chicken that had been cooked for lunch. Maria had given her water and told her to go out and explore, and later that night she would be assigned housing. As she walked she ran her fingers through her hair and smiled. No knots. No mud. No blood. Even though what she used was a cheap 2-in-1 shampoo, she felt like a million dollars walking down the clean street of Alexandria.

Clean.

Everything was so clean she could cry. She never thought she would get so emotional over seeing a well kept shrub lining the sidewalk. She began humming to herself as she walked along the sidewalk, returning greetings from residents coming in and out of their homes.

"Beth?" She stopped at the sound of her name, her knee length dress fluttering around her legs in the gentle breeze that blew through and she turned.

"Glenn?" she asked and felt her heart race, "Glenn! Oh God!" she shouted and ran up to him, her brother-in-law sweeping her up into a big hug.

"You look great, Beth. How long have you been here?"

"Not long, maybe a couple of hours. Where is everyone? Is everyone okay? Where's Maggie?"

"Maggie is fine, she'll be back in just a little bit. Rick's here, Carl, Judith. Almost every person in our group."

"Daryl? Daryl's here too?" she asked and saw his face fall slightly, "Glenn, he's not...dead is he?"

"No, he's alive and he's fine." he answered and scratched the back of his head, looking into her hopeful eyes, "He's, uh, he's down by the gazebo helping to fix it."

"Thank you, Glenn." she said and kissed his cheek with a smile on her face. It had been a long, long time since she had seen the hunter and she had missed him every day. If it hadn't been for him training her to fight, she would not have made it to Alexandria alive. She headed in the direction that Glenn had pointed out, a little skip in her step as she tried not to run towards the hunter. She heard the hammers and saws first before the gazebo came into view. A few men were working on it and she quickly scanned the group until her eyes settled on one, his attention on a piece of wood he was sawing, his muscles in his arm flexing and relaxing as he worked. She bit her lip and took a deep breath before she started to walk slowly towards them. A woman walked out of a nearby house with a bottle of water and an apple and Beth watched as she walked up to Daryl, stopping in front of him. He looked up and set his saw down, wiping his brow with the back of his arm and taking the water from her. He smiled as she said something to him and took the apple, taking a big bite and wiping the juices off of his chin. The woman looked small and petite from behind, her long blonde hair swept up into a high ponytail to keep it off of her neck in the summer heat. She wore an old worn pair of khaki shorts and a ruby red tank top with matching flip flops.

She went to take another step towards them when she stopped and her heart sank a little at the sight of him leaning down to give her a soft and quick kiss.

"Oh..." she muttered and felt her water bottle slip from her hands. The sound of it hitting the pavement got their attention and he looked up, the woman turning around and Beth could see that she was pregnant...very very pregnant. She bit her lip and crossed her arms over her stomach as Daryl's eyes locked with her own.

"Beth...?" he whispered and watched as she turned around slowly and began to walk away towards the front gate. It was time for her to go back to the Welcome House and find out where she was staying, if she decided to.


	5. Pretty Little Playmate

Pretty Little Playmate

_Prompt: Beth and Daryl come across a sex shop while out on a run together. Bethyl sex. And make it hot, please! _

"Shit." Beth hissed, smacking the bottom of her flashlight before shaking it a few times. Daryl turned around at the sight of her dying light and saw her, staring at the bulb end with a scowl on her face. She sighed and looked up at him with a shrug of her shoulders, Daryl looking around at their surroundings before holding his hand out.

"Bout time the batteries died. The sun's comin' up anyways so we won't need it soon." he said and walked behind her, moving her hair out of the way of the backpack she carried and unzipped it. He shoved the flashlight in it, taking out the spare and turning it on, "This one's light is goin' dim too."

"Well, hopefully we can make this run count then, huh? Think there may be store around that hasn't gotten cleaned out of batteries yet?"

"We'll be damn lucky if that's the case." he said and put the flashlights up, zipping the backpack and giving her bottom a light tap. She laughed and nudged him with her elbow as they started walking, Daryl smirking and nudging her back gently.

"You're more playful when we're not around the others." Beth said as they walked through the woods that were starting to thin out.

"Not big on PDA." Daryl answered and smirked when she leaned in to him as they walked, "Hey, look ahead." he said and stopped her, pulling her down behind a bush. They peeked through the leaves to a small outlet mall ahead, Daryl trying to size up the amount of walkers stumbling around.

"Think it's worth the risk?" Beth whispered as she watched the undead as well, trying to read the busted signs of the stores, "I see an electronics store in there. And maybe we can grab some clean clothes if we can find 'em."

"Raid any snack machines we can find too. These places got weapons shops?"

"How would I know?"

"You're a girl. Did you go shoppin' at these kind of places before everythin' went to shit?" he asked and she looked at him, then back at the mall.

"Well...not this one." she answered and cracked a grin at his glare, "These outlet malls have pretty much everything in here, so there might be."

"Got your knife?" he asked and she pulled it out, Daryl nodding as he stood, "Let's go." They moved out from behind the bush quickly and quietly, Beth right behind Daryl keeping a look out on their surroundings as he moved them forward, crossbow loaded and raised. They were able to move through the mall with ease, avoiding large groups of walkers and only needing to take out a few when need be. They came across the electronics store, all the windows busted out across the front. Beth stepped carefully through the busted glass, looking around before taking a few cautious steps further into the store. Daryl came in right behind her and they began their search, Beth finding the battery rack completely empty. Daryl rummaged through the stock room, coming up empty handed except for another spare flashlight that had two working batteries in it. After doing a second look over they were quick to leave the store, making their way deeper into the mall. Daryl came across a row a snack machines, opening the first busted one he saw while Beth kept a lookout. As she looked around a bright pink sign in a pretty script caught her eyes and she narrowed them to try and read it better.

"Pamela's Playhouse?" she asked and Daryl turned to look at her as he grabbed a small pack of M&M's and a pack of gum, "That sounds like a..."

"Sex shop." he answered and saw the blush spread across her pale, dirty face.

"They, uh, they would have batteries, right? B-because of all the...stuff in there they sell." she stammered and Daryl couldn't help but grin.

"Yeah, c'mon." he said and nudged her forward, hurrying across the courtyard and up to the store. The glass door was busted, but the store had tiny windows that most people wouldn't be able to fit through and were covered with displays of lingerie. They stepped inside and up to the solid doors that blocked off the store, Daryl pounding on the door and listening for a moment. Nothing budged, growled, or even moved on the other side. Beth peeked in the small window used for checking ID's.

"It's really clean and in good shape inside. Why hasn't anyone been in here?" she asked and looked back at Daryl who was jiggling the door handle.

"The doors are locked to keep anyone out who hasn't shown ID, and you can't pick these locks. Plus not many people can fit through that window. You might be able to." he said, "If I boost you through, think you can run around and open the door for me?"

"I'll do my best." she said, tossing their backpack through the window. Daryl cupped his hands and she placed her foot in them. He lifter her up to the window and she stuck her head through, peeking around as best as she could see in the dim room before sliding all the way through. She hopped the top of the counter and hurried to the door, hitting the unlock and opening it quickly for him. He slipped in and hit the lock, Beth grabbing their working flashlights out of the bag.

"Hell yeah, look at this." Daryl said as he moved to a rack of different kinds of vibrators, going straight for the shelf of batteries underneath, "Quick, give me the bag." he said with his arm outstretched behind him. Beth handed it to him and as he loaded up, she walked slowly down an aisle with her flashlight. Surrounded by magazines, toys, and lingerie she could feel the heat in her cheeks. She stopped in front of a package that had a pink Playboy leotard in it, the girl on the front a platinum blonde with large breasts popping out of the top. A set of pink bunny ears sat on a hook above the costume with a small package that held the fluffy bunny tail.

"Somethin' strike your interest?" Daryl asked from behind her, Beth jumping and whirling around.

"Wha-what? N-no! I was just lookin' and, well, she's really pretty and I was kinda wishin' I had that kind of, well, build to pull that off." she said as she looked down at her small breasts.

"You could pull it off." he said with a straight face and saw her look away.

"Are we done in here yet?" she asked nervously and he smiled.

"What's wrong? You act like you ain't never had sex before." he said as he placed his hands on her hips, backing her up slowly against the wall that held the magazines, "If you remember correctly, just the other night on watch you weren't actin' so innocent when everyone went to sleep." he growled in her ear, hearing her breathing hitch just slightly.

"Here isn't a good idea." she whispered softly as his fingers began to travel under the hem of her shirt, her eyes closing as his fingertips brushed her bare skin.

"If you hadn't noticed, a sex shop pretty much screams have sex now." he murmured as his face disappeared into the crook of her neck, his lips trailing along the gentle slope.

"Not that." she whispered and let out a small whimper when he nipped at her skin, "We could be heard. The w-walkers...they could-."

"Locked that door, and the windows are too small. Ain't nothin' getting in here with us, my pretty little Playmate." he growled and tilted her head up, biting at the hollow of her throat in the front, "We have the entire store to ourselves."

"You sure?" she asked and he brought his head up, her hands moving to cup his face.

"I wouldn't put us in harm's way, Beth." he whispered and let his lips press down against hers. She slid her hands up and tangled them in his hair, returning his kiss before he pulled back. He turned her around and pressed her up against the wall, moving her hair out of the way and pressing his lips to the back of her neck. She pressed back against him and shuddered when his hand moved down her stomach slowly, dipping under the hem of her pants and cupping the apex of her thighs.

"My girl's all ready." he growled in her ear as his other hand traveled up her body, slipping under her worn out bra. He gripped a breast and slid a finger inside of her at the same time, Beth letting out a small cry and gripping the magazine rack next to her.

"D-Daryl..." she whimpered as he soaked his finger before sliding it up to the small, swollen bud above her begging opening, his finger massaging it and his other hand kneading the sensitive breast. She let out another cry and me moved his hand from her breast and placed it near her mouth, Beth sliding her lips over his fingertip and sucking it gently before pushing her butt back against his hardened cock obstructed by his jeans.

"Dammit Greene..." he groaned and moved his finger faster, Beth letting out a cry around the one in her mouth, "Gonna have to put a gag on you girl, to keep you from attracting attention." He smirked and leaned forward, nipping her earlobe and pulling his hands from her.

"What are you-?"

"Exactly what I said." he answered with a smirk, "Find something soft to lay on and bring it over to me." She nodded and walked down the aisle, looking back at him and trying to think past the throbbing need between her thighs. She found some large floor pillows in a display in one corner, looking over the shelves and finding Daryl. She hurried over to him and set the pillows down, Daryl looking over his shoulder as he messed with a package.

"Whatcha got?"

"Turn around." he said and she sighed, obeying as he commanded. His hands came over her head and in front of her face, a light blue strip of cloth in his hands, "Open up." She swallowed and did as he said, the cloth coming across her mouth, "Bite."

She did as she was told and nodded when he asked if she was comfortable and could still breath properly. She could almost see the smile she knew he had to have as he tied the cloth behind her head. He grabbed the hem of her shirt and slid it up her slender body, tossing it to the floor before unclasping her bra with ease. That was quick to fall to the floor as well and he gave her ass another slap, this one firmer and his hand giving it a tight squeeze after.

"Lay down on your back." he ordered and pulled out a pair of black fuzzy handcuffs, Beth's eyes going wide, "Relax, I have a key right here. I'm not gonna let anythin' happen to you, Beth." he reassured her. She nodded and sank to the ground, Daryl straddling her and hooking the handcuffs around the leg of a heavy display table. He moved her arms above her head and clasped her wrists, looking down at her body with a hungry grin. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, pulling a blindfold out of his back pocket.

"I want you, Greene. And right now, I don't have the patience to make it slow and sensual." he said and brought the blindfold over her eyes, giving her another quick kiss as he unbuttoned her pants. He moved down her body, grabbing the top hem of her pants and underwear and jerking them down her legs.

"God, Greene, you're gorgeous." he growled as he examined her naked body before standing and pulling his shirt up over his head. He dropped it to the floor and shoved his pants down as fast as he could, kicking them to the side before dropping to his knees. He grabbed her legs and spread them wide, Beth's breath catching as the cool air met her wet sex. He let a finger slide up and down the damp slit before sliding a finger inside her, watching her bite down on the gag and spreading her legs wider for him. He curled his finger up, massaging the spongy tissue on the upper wall and hearing her moan and whimper around the cloth. He leaned down and used his free hand to spread her swollen lips, adding a second finger to the first as his tongue reached out and flicked her throbbing clit. Her back arched towards him and he settled his mouth over the little bud, both fingers massaging the tissue. He could feel her legs shaking as they wrapped around his neck and shoulders and he smiled to himself.

Beth arched her back towards him as he assaulted her womanhood with tongue, lips, teeth and fingers. She felt her eyes roll back in her head and pulled on the restraints around her wrists, wishing she could slip the blindfold off so she could watch him. She bit down on the gag and released a muffled moan as he sucked her clit into his mouth, nipping it with his teeth before releasing it and flicking his tongue across it. His fingers pumped in and out of her, massaging the spongy tissue as they entered while his mouth sucked on the throbbing little bud. She let out a soft whimper as the pressure began to build, her heart racing and her breathing becoming quick and shallow.

Daryl heard her quickly reaching her peak and slid a third finger in, Beth letting out a cry and pulling on the handcuffs. He sucked her clit hard into his mouth and pumped his fingers hard. Her legs stopped shaking and the muscles tensed, her legs locking around him and holding him to her as her back arched high. He removed his fingers quickly and replaced them with his mouth as her orgasm crashed over her, tasting her sweetness on his tongue as she came. Her body slowly relaxed, gentle moans escaping her mouth in between heavy pants as he gave her a few more licks to clean her up. He moved back up her body and slid his hand behind her head, pulling the gag loose and tossing it to the side so she could catch her breath.

"Feel better?" he murmured before kissing her tender lips.

"M-more, please, Daryl." she begged softly and felt his slow smile against her mouth, "I want to see your face though." He reached up and moved the blindfold, her big blue eyes meeting his and he gave her a soft kiss as he kneed her thighs apart. He leaned up on his knees and grabbed her legs, holding them up and apart as he positioned himself at her begging entrance, placing the tip of his swollen cock against it. She whimpered softly and bit her bottom lip, her gaze flicking up at him before back down to where they were almost joined at the hip.

"In, now." she begged and he slid his hands down to her hips, gripping them firmly and holding her hips up for better positioning. He let the tip slide in slowly at first, hearing her breath hitch as she watched him enter her with half-lidded eyes.

"Fuck." he growled and pushed in further, tilting his head back as he pushed himself fully into her. Her muscles tightened around him and he felt his eyes roll back and a shiver run across his body at the feeling of her slick warmth around him. He lowered his body down against hers and felt her head tuck into his neck as he began to thrust his hips.

"D-Daryl, unhook me, please. Please, I want to feel every inch of you." she whispered into his ear, nipping his earlobe and feeling the soft kiss her placed on her throat. He reached next to her head and grabbed the key, pausing long enough to unclasp the cuffs and tossing them to the side. Her arms immediately wrapped around him as he began rocking against her. One of her hands moved to his hair and tangled her fingers in it while the other dragged down his back, her nails making him moan against her sensitive skin.

She pushed on his shoulders and propped herself up on one elbow when he leaned up, giving her a confused look before she returned it with a sly smile.

"What are you playin' at, Greene?"

"Roll over. My turn, Mr. Dixon." she purred and laughed softly when he flipped their positions, Beth straddling his hips with him buried deep inside her still. She grabbed his hands and placed them on her sides just beneath her breasts, Daryl using the pads of his thumbs to gently rub the underside of her breasts as she began to rock her hips back and forth. She started off slow, her hands resting on his firm stomach as she drove him deeper inside of her, her hips grinding her down on him. She smiled at the sharp breaths Daryl was taking and the moans and groans that escaped from deep in his throat.

"You like that, Mr. Dixon?" she asked with a smirk and bit her bottom lip, letting her fingertips dance across the warm skin of his stomach and chest, "Does it feel good inside me while I fuck you?"

"God where did that pretty mouth learn that?" he growled and gripped her sides hard as she bucked her hips firmly, his breath catching for a quick second, "You're drivin' me nuts, Beth."

"You didn't answer my question." she said and grinned at his moan of protest when she stopped her hips.

"You feel so good, more than you know. C'mon, babygirl. Don't stop please, you're killin' me." he begged and sat up, keeping her straddled over his lap and wrapping his arms around her. He held her close as she bucked and bounced her hips, his mouth closing over one of her nipples and hearing her moan in response. She was panting hard as she rode him, Daryl feeling his breath becoming quick and shallow as his orgasm neared. His head was spinning, his body so close to release as she wrapped her arms around his head and cradled his face to her breasts. His hands were tightening their grip on her body and Beth knew she was pushing him to his edge. She smiled, feeling her second release quickly approaching. She kept up her pace even though she could feel herself tiring out, a thin layer of sweat covering both of their bodies.

"Shit, Beth. I'm gonna..."

"Me too." she whimpered before she felt his body shudder and his arms lock around her, holding her tight as he released. Beth felt her wave hit her and she cradled him to her, sobbing for breath as he kept his face buried in her neck. His breath was hot against her skin, sending goosebumps down her body as she composed herself enough to pull back and look down at him.

"You sure are somethin' else, Elizabeth Greene." he choked out between gasps for air, fisting a hand in her hair and crushing her lips down against his, "Let's get cleaned up and get back to the group, okay?"

"We still gotta check for a weapon store." She answered as she slowly stood on two shaky legs, helping Daryl to stand and gathering their clothes up.

"Well, if their isn't one around, think we can beat a walker to death with a vibrator?" he asked and heard her laugh as she slid her bra and shirt back on, "What are you doin'?"

"These were fun." she said as she scooped up the handcuffs and the key as well as the blindfold, walking over to the backpack and shoving them in, "Who knows, maybe they can come in handy again. Next time, though, Mr. Dixon, it's my turn to surprise you."


End file.
